1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an input panel and a manufacturing method thereof. In particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of touch input devices have been widely applied to different electronic products such as mobile phones and tablet computers. Accordingly, the user can simply move his/her finger on the touch input panel to control the cursor or to input instructions or texts. In addition, the display panel cooperated with the touch panel can show the virtual buttons, so that the user can exactly input the desired texts corresponding to the virtual buttons.
In general, the touch panels include resistive, capacitive, ultrasonic, and infrared types. In practice, the resistive touch panel is the most popular one. The designs of the resistive touch panel mainly include four-wire, five-wire, six-wire, eight-wire resistive touch panels. At the present, the four-wire touch panel, which is cheaper and well developed, is widely applied to the productions and applications.
The touch panel includes a substrate, a circuit layer disposed on the substrate, an insulation layer, and a flexible printed circuit board pattern. However, the substrate is usually made of a transparent material such as glass, and the adhesive material disposed at the periphery of the substrate is also made of a transparent material. Accordingly, the insulation layer and the flexible printed circuit board pattern can not be blocked from the view side, so that the user may see the insulation layer and the flexible printed circuit board pattern from the substrate side. In order to solve this visual inaesthetic issue, it is necessary to add a frame around the housing in which the touch panel is assembled. Although the frame can cover and block the inaesthetic part, such as the insulation layer and the flexible printed circuit board pattern, an additional drawback that the housing must provide some extra spaces for assembling the frame occurs.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to provide a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof that can artfully block the circuit located at the periphery of the substrate.